


Closed–Door

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Techie Wearing Matt's Clothes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: Techie借Matt的工作服穿，除此之外他們還要討論比這更重要的事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 寫來治癒自己_(:3  
> 希望各位也感覺被治癒，然後和我一起掉進拉機船的坑萬劫不復（什麼居心

 

 

 

　　一陣輕卻急的敲門聲差點被Matt錯過。雷達技術員的動作停滯在他狹小的工作桌上，這個時間沒有多少人會來打擾他，就算是同住的室友。他推了推臉上寬大的眼鏡，醞釀著被打擾的低沈怒氣，外頭的人又在敲噬星者基地的艙門，Matt不甘不願地站起來、擠過幾乎無法伸開雙臂的艙房，用力砸開門按鈕。

　　Matt原先如熔漿滾過的內心立刻融化成一攤棉花糖。

 

　　Techie的指尖彎進掌心裡，舉在半空中，皺著的眉頭和透露驚嚇的仿生眼球藏在他打結的紅髮底下。他聞起來像是廚房供應的蕃茄肉醬。他確實外帶了一份，翻灑在他的連身工作服和襯衣前襟，溢出尷尬和羞愧的氣息。Matt將他撈進房裡，艙門在他們背後輕聲關上了。雷達技術員突然愛上擁擠的房間，這樣他和Techie的腳尖就可以笨拙的貼在一起。

　　「呃，我搞砸了。」Techie小心翼翼地說。他的手指捲著工作服，仿生眼球調整焦距發出嗡鳴，蒼白的皮膚透著不健康的紅色，「⋯⋯對不起。」

　　Techie是個怪胎，他的男朋友也是。所以就算Techie瀰漫著久未洗澡的體味，混雜著難以下嚥的晚餐油臭，Matt還是撥開他擋住半臉的瀏海，將嘴唇貼在他左額的刺青標號上。Techie發出細細的抽氣聲，肩膀顫抖著在Matt胸前放鬆下來。

　　「我可以、可以和你借衣服嗎？」他輕輕觸碰Matt的袖口，又快速收回來。「我會洗完、整理好，送回來給你。」

　　雷達技術員的腹部因為想像自己的棉衫下襬如何遮過男朋友奶白色的大腿而抽搐著。

　　「噢，好。」

　　Techie似乎看透了對方，現在他的臉頰和他的頭髮一樣紅。Matt從他身邊離開，擠進工作桌和雙層床舖之間，往收納箱裡找備用工作服，同時Techie還在往被弄髒的衣服裡面絞緊手指。

　　他的手指爬過成疊衣物，想像著它們套在Techie身上的樣子，腹部的疼痛蔓延到胸腔了，好似再繼續幻想下去他就會窒息而死。Matt呼出長長的一口氣，把醜陋的螢光橘工作背心推到床底下，在他身後等待Techie散發出輕微焦慮的苦味，最終Matt抽出一件白T恤，這是最舒服的一件，並不是因為它是最寬大的、最適合套在他男朋友身上的那件。

 

　　Matt把T恤和備用灰色工作服遞給Techie。Techie扇動他幾乎透明的眼睫毛，那對機械眼球擴張到只剩下外圍一圈螢藍色的光芒，他伸出手指擦過自己永遠發腫泛紅的眼周。Matt的耳朵在他的注視下燒了起來，他接過衣服。

　　「謝謝，」他又眨了眨眼，伴隨著嗡嗡細音，尷尬的把垂到臉上的頭髮別到一邊耳後，露出鼻尖和臉頰上的雀斑，「⋯⋯明天？或後天？」

　　「不急，」Matt搶過他的話，同時後悔自己太大的嗓門，「你想要借用多久都可以。」

　　Techie笑了。鮮紅的嘴唇在他透著血色的臉上拉開一個小小的弧度，雷達技術員用力閉上眼睛、高大的身軀艱難地震顫，以抵抗發軟的膝蓋。

　　「你想要，」他張開雙眼、重新開口，發現自己的聲音變得又軟又低沉，「在這邊換好衣服再出去嗎？」

　　突然Techie身上紊亂的氣味又濃烈起來，他經常性皺起來的眉頭現在更深了，他的嘴唇擠成一個擔憂的線條，紅暈卻從臉頰一路往下漫到咽喉。

　　「我不會看，」Matt知道Techie在擔心什麼，他舉起自己寬大的手掌遮在臉上又放下，「我保證。」

 

　　直到Techie點頭，令人難受的沈默氣氛才消失。然後Matt在他面前摘下眼鏡，舉起雙手，雷達技術員的世界陷入一片無光。

　　解開扣子的聲音、拉開拉鍊的聲音、踢開靴子的聲音。Matt能感受到Techie造成的小小空氣流，和他骨感身軀運動時的骨骼碰撞。在某個時點Matt確信Techie幾近一絲不掛。幻想Techie的身體成為Matt每日的例行工作之一，在班期間他偶爾放縱自己的思緒飄到遠處，勾露出光是思念就令他胸口發疼的人影，以及他亂七八糟的及肩長髮、永遠不會鬆開的眉間、削瘦的臉龐、瘦長的四肢，但是沒有肩窩、胸口、乳頭、肋骨和肚臍。

　　初始Techie不願意暴露任何肌膚，直到他異常渴求Matt的陰莖。

　　做愛是件很私密的事，但是對Techie來說最私密的是他失去自由的那段過去，都書寫在他的肌膚上。Matt第一次見到他大腿內側和根部留下的深色痕跡，強迫自己將腦中負面的名詞聯想隔絕在他們之外，並盡到愛人的義務給Techie引發甜蜜的高潮，好似這樣可以改變他的身體記憶一般。

　　想到此，Matt寬厚的指腹往眼窩裡陷深了點。

 

　　柔軟的觸感落在手背上，Techie牽著他的尾指將嘴唇貼上他的指節，Matt的世界又重回了光明。那對盈滿羞赧和傾慕的人工虹膜看著雷達技術員，好像散落在他臉頸上的痣點和它們之間的空白是個膨脹的星系，好像那些在枕畔Techie說 _你是我的銀河和星辰_ ，都是認真的。

　　他們身高差不多，但Techie看起來總是這麼小，讓Matt無謂的擔心他會不會哪天就因為逐漸縮小就消失在基地裡。Techie的肩太窄，工作服的肩線很低、袖口略略蓋過他的掌根，Matt幫他把袖口往上摺了兩翻，露出沒有一絲肌肉包裹住的手腕，底下發青的血管過分明顯了。溫暖的拇指撫過那處，引發某人的觸摸過敏，皮膚泛出一塊塊的紅疹。

　　「⋯⋯對不起。」他又說了一次。Matt已經不會像剛開始一樣要求他停止道歉，如果這能讓Techie感覺好些。

　　Matt想往前傾親吻Techie，卻停在半途，不知怎的他認為Techie不想接吻。

　　看到Techie轉身離開他的房間，他立刻後悔了。現在Matt再次被擠在一個又小又悲慘的地方。

 

 

 

 

　　他的上司是個只想偷閒吃瑪芬的懶人，而他對於發派給Matt沒有任何技術質量的跑腿工作一點也不抱歉，幾乎是有點樂在其中了。Matt在當班時幻想自己加入Kylo Ren的武士團，將他的上司劈成兩半，Techie會在他說出這種話的時候瞇起眼睛輕笑。

　　今天他突然覺得跑腿的工作沒這麼厭煩，其中一站是要到Techie的工作部門去交接一塊芯片。意味著他可以在折磨人的漫長工作時程中見到Techie， _穿著他的T恤、他的工作服的Techie_ 。

　　他的手心有些出汗。明明他抱著一大堆要跑的部門文件，等回神過來他已經站在這兒了，站在中控室前面，握著一個根本不重要的雷達驅動芯片。厚重的門滑開發出嘶聲，他的視覺立刻被從地板一路延伸到穹頂的監控螢幕佔據，閃爍著令人不愉快的頻率，他沒看到Techie，他反倒看見另個出乎意料的人，是Phasma隊長，她金紅色的披風和光亮的白色盔甲在藍光籠罩之下刺眼的要命。Matt移開視線，像個士兵一樣目視前方、手貼腿側，有可能Hux將軍——或是Kylo Ren在這附近。

　　噢他的心臟啊，跳得這麼快，天知道他多仰慕Kylo Ren。Phasma隊長經過他身邊離開中控室時，他們的肩膀差點撞在一起，Matt緊閉自己嘴以免說出愚蠢的話，例如 _我自願修復任何Kylo Ren大人破壞的東西_ ，然而他只是個技術一般的雷達技術員。

 

　　Techie闖進他的視線中時，Matt的心臟用另一種節奏愉快的鼓動起來。

　　他喜歡男朋友抱著手臂，臉頰歪在手掌裡，專心著苦惱的樣子。他的身軀 _完全_ 包覆在他的工作服裡，纖長的背連接到兩手就可以圈緊的腰，和他全身上下唯一稱得上豐滿的渾圓臀部。Matt的口腔裡分泌出的唾液量算得上失態了。

　　Techie今天綁了頭髮。不正式也算不上整潔，但把他的長髮攏到一邊，露出後頸的樣子讓Matt咽喉緊緊的。他想現在過去親吻他的髮根。那會讓Techie驚嚇到尖叫的，所以還是不了。

　　「呃，嗨？」Matt說。他的手掌還舉起來攤開，像是在揮手的棕熊。太糗了。

　　但他目睹了令他再次融化成一攤棉花糖的瞬間。紅髮男人的肩膀先緊張的一縮，然後他緩緩地轉過臉，那對仿生眼球在看到Matt時急急地運行起來，吃驚和喜悅同時在Techie的眉頭悠轉，接著是個他 _被拯救_ 了的微笑。他拯救了Techie糟糕的一天，這個想法讓他輕飄飄的。

　　Techie操作幾個複雜卻流暢的動作，Matt不清楚Techie的工作具體內容是什麼，或是他能做到什麼程度，他只知道Techie擁有噬星者基地中難以取代的技術，能同時監控這麼多螢幕可能就是Techie的超能力。他趁著那人背對的空擋往前靠近。

　　Techie洗澡了。突然察覺這項事實讓Matt有些臉紅，他聞起來是薄荷的洗髮精和肥皂，紅髮擁有滑順的光澤，後頸的雀斑像金砂一樣散鋪在皮膚上。他想把手臂環繞過他的腋下，將他舉起來不放他走，之類的。

　　芯片差點在他的手掌裡被折斷，還好Techie喜歡將他的拳頭鬆開。

　　「太好了，有這個就可以讓雷達運作起來。」半透明的眼睫毛碰了碰發紅的下眼瞼。Matt也喜歡Techie假裝他不能彈指間就把這些無聊失誤修好的樣子。

　　然後雷達技術員兼跑腿工就被吻了。那兩片嘴唇在笑，緊緊地貼著他的，對Techie來說有些大膽又太含有侵略性了。Matt的大眼鏡被撞歪，他的男朋友又道歉了，這次他接受。

　　「你聞起來真好，」他的喉嚨深處又滑出那種又低又軟的嗓音，真是嚇人，在同事認知中有狂暴躁症的Matt怎麼會發出這種聲音。「穿著我的衣服⋯⋯」Techie在他手中發出聽起來絕不純潔的鼻音，一陣酥麻爬過Matt的脊椎直通大腦。

　　「我聞起來很糟，不能把那些沾在你的衣服上。」

　　Matt沒有什麼想抱怨的。

 

　　「你剛才感覺很困擾。」Techie嘴唇腫了，如果他再繼續咬下去會更腫的。

　　Techie咕噥了一句，可能是他的母星族語，Matt沒有聽懂。

　　「隊長帶了將軍的口信來。」

　　「真的？」Matt腦子裡的某個部份亮了起來，但是擔憂和焦慮又蒙上了那對人工虹膜，Matt將距離拉開了些，手依舊停在他的腰上。

　　「將軍希望我到定局者號上幫忙。」Techie手指掐進Matt的工作服布料、陷進他的胸肌裡。

　　「你升遷了？這不是太好了嗎？」他將那些零碎的紅髮從Techie臉上撥開，他看起來一點也不開心。

　　「這樣我就會離開你太遠，我不喜歡這樣。」

　　雷達技術員的表情卡在憂慮、生氣、傻笑和愉悅中間扭曲成一團。

　　「所以你回答了什麼？」

　　「我只說要跟男朋友討論一下。」

　　雷達技術員好不容易矯正回來的臉又卡回那個表情上了。老天啊，Phasma隊長回報給Hux將軍的時候他就會提到，這個人有個 _男朋友_ ，所以他還要再想想。Hux將軍嗤之以鼻的表情他都能從脖子後面的冷汗感覺到了。

 

　　「我得繼續工作，我想在下次輪班前把這些做完。」Techie從他的掌握中掙脫，另個沮喪的事實：Techie很忙、Matt沒事做。Matt因為懷中空蕩蕩而難過得要死掉了。

　　「我們還會做這個討論嗎？」Techie給了他一個疑惑的表情。他在那套衣服裡看起來真好。

　　「是啊？除非你不想？」他頓頓的回應。

　　「不，我們當然要⋯⋯」Techie又吻他了，軟軟的，然後Matt意識到自己的嗓門又大過了應有的舒適範圍。

　　「嘿，我可以在輪班前把工作做完，」他低語，只用了說悄悄話的音量，手指又捲進身上的工作服裡，「然後去你的艙房找你，」喔，Matt開始腦中演練一百二十種把室友關在外面的方法，「然後我們⋯⋯再討論這個。」

　　紅髮的人抽氣，同時另個人的呼吸頓在半路。Techie牽著Matt的手，罩在他的腿間。雷達技術員輕輕往上托住那裡，手掌心的體熱和形狀真明顯。他張嘴，想說什麼卻又閉上了。Techie露出來的肌膚紅透了，像顆草莓太妃糖，Matt猜自己也是。

　　「你的衣服讓我一整天都在分心，」他的手指穿過另個人的指間，交握著方式如同在床上，「我還想洗澡⋯⋯和洗頭髮，你願意、幫我？」

　　Matt點頭，頻率太快差點拉傷脖子；還因為喜悅泛淚，而且他才剛從難過到快死掉的情緒中緩過來。簡直智障。

 

 

 

　　萬般艱難的，Matt把自己從Techie身邊拔開，理智和對現況的厭惡又回到雷達技術員的腦裡。走廊上迎面而來的風暴兵八成看穿他走路詭異的姿勢，他只能用憤怒偽裝臉紅，並狠狠的瞪回去。

　　等等。

　　他突然停在走廊上，同樣套著橘背心、灰工作服的同事們在轉角處朝他看了幾眼。

　　Techie提到了洗澡，一起，意味著他的身軀會坦露，在Matt面前。他的過去也會、連同他的故事，還有他們的關係。那玩意像有生命一樣在他內褲裡抽動。Matt的臉又卡成一團皺巴巴、嚇人的、不適宜走到鏡子前的表情。

 

　　Matt的輪班結束了，室友被他關在某間儲藏室裡。他再次縮在工作桌前，假裝在忙些手工藝。等待的時間延得好長，他忍不住擔心Techie是否又被誰纏住了，逼問他要不要飛到宇宙去、住進高等套房、還有人專門幫他洗衣服、Kylo Ren還跟他握手；他會不會遇到更好的工作、遇到更好的同事、遇到更好的男朋友。

　　他洩氣成了一灘。這個艙房又小又悲慘。

 

　　然後是敲門聲。

　　又輕又快，差點被Matt抽抽噎噎的鼻涕聲蓋過去。他站起來想開門，慌亂中絆倒自己摔在亂七八糟的地上，他四肢並用、不協調的爬起來按了開門鈕。是Techie，像顆美麗的恆星站在那裡。

　　「我愛你。」

　　Matt就這麼說了，眼鏡歪掉、臉髒兮兮、金髮往哪個角度都有，還可疑的像是才剛大哭一場。

　　Clan Techie的眉毛還是垂垂的，有些納悶地看著高大的雷達技術員，偏了偏臉頰，收回半空中的手停在嘴唇上。

　　「⋯⋯謝謝，我也愛你？」

　　他被他巨人一樣的男朋友抱進房間裡，艙門在他們背後關上了。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
